bella swan survivor
by emminema
Summary: Bella is a survivor of a virus that happened when she was 12 that kills 99.99% of the world.Edward was her best friend,will they get re-united. much better that it sounds . BxE AXJ EmXR read and review .


This story is about were a virus hits the world and kills 99.99% of the population , leaving only a select amount of survivors . Bella is one of they and hasn't seen a human since the age of 12 . 5 years later , what will happen . All human . Involving no zombies ( for once ) guns , other weapons and quite a it of swearing is involved , along with break ins and danger . Hope you enjoy it . This will eventually turn into a Edward x Bella story .

Bella's POV 

5 years since i'd last seen my family . 5 years since my best friend disappeared . 5 years since i'd seen a human , and 5 years since my life got turned up side down , with this stupid virus that killed every one in existence .

Trying to fiend on your own , in this new life that begun , is rather difficult . Food , every week began running lower and lower , but there was never a short surply in getting from one place to another . Cars were everywhere , and I found it easy to hot wire one . I had to teach myself to rive and that time , I totally 25 cars . Oppp's . Not like anyone was around to use them .

I also did look for humans . But never found any . I began losing hope , and then lost hope all together .

I was still one , surprisingly . I didn't understand why I survived and most of the rest of the world all died out . I guess I was immune from it , some how . When I was 12 I never really got ill , but I was very clumsy , and still am . Ha !

' SHIT ! ' I screamed . I had been looking and walking around for days . I needed food . I smashed the axe through the window , while the shards of glass smashed all over me . I wiped away some of the blood gouging out of my hand .

I pondered into the shop and looked about . It reeked . The smell of rotten food ,and rotten bodies were making my virtually vomit .

I pulled my scarf over my mouth , and looked for something to eat . Most stuff were stale and mouldy , or had basically rotted away . The only things that seemed safe to eat were things in tin cans . I found some and stashed them into my side bag . I ran out of the corpse filled shop , tripped at least 4 times . I couldn't stand living my life like this any more .

No one was there to cheer you on , or make you feel better when you were upset . How I wished my best friend was still alive .

Edward , was my best friend from when I was younger . We were so much alike . We had the same IQ – which was 118 , and mine and his families use to randomly start singing the 118 118 advert when we walked through the door . That made me laugh so much , that it made my stomach hurt . He also liked aventure games an stuff . The only difference that was between us was that he loved sport , which I despised . He left 5 days before the out break . It saddened me so much . He didn't want to leave .

I walked down the street , looking for a perfect car to drive , to get back to the house that I loved in . None were that perfect , but you had to try and find one with a filled tank , because I wouldn't go by petrol stations . They usually blew up if you used the pump , as I found out when a poor dog was messing about with the pump. I don't want to tell you the details .

I found a really nice car . A Lamborghini actually . I climbed in , pulled the board and started to quickly hot wire the car . I loved doing that . When I heard the engine roar to life , I sat up and speeded away , as quickly as possible to get back to my house . Which was 20 miles from were I was looking for food .

Edward's POV

I sat about listening to music . It was great where I was living . The house was eco -friendly , so we had power all year around .

I live with 6 other people . Emmett , Alice , Jasper , Rosalie , Carlisle and Esme . I found them all years ago , after the virus . Carlisle and Esme were already married when I found them in a house when I was looking for food . Rosalie found Emmett and Alice , hidden away in the forest , and I also found Jasper . I came across Rosalie down at the beach , with the other 2 .

The bad thing was that , they all partnered up . Leaving me on my own . Emmett with Rose , Jazz with Ali and obviously Carlisle and Esme . I was just something on the side .

I had given up hope to find someone . I did look for my friend for Forks , but after the 1 month I gave up hope . She was gone . I hated thinking that , but it was true .

I ate through some cookies , Esme had made , while listening to _wake me up when September ends _, which I thought was a appropriate song to listen to . Considering it was September .

After that , I went outside . Emmett was trying to hit a golf ball with a club , while Alice and Rosalie walked through the door , after they looted half the mall .

' You know Rose , it was kind of weird . Half of new look had been robbed , and the main doors were welcoming us in . ' Alice said confused .

' Alice you never know . They could be another human out there . We just need to find them .' Rosalie said . ' I'm hoping it's a girl aswell . Puts that misery guts out of his misery . ' she yelled it so I could hear .

' Hey , im not death , I can hear what you talking about . ' they always pissed me off . I ran off in a strop .

' Edward - , Where the hell is he going ?' Jasper said . ' why did he go into the woods , I mean I know where 17 and 18 , but he doesn't know whats out there . ' he drowned on . Not like anyone was listening .

I was running deeper and deeper into the forest . You couldn't see the ground , because it was filled with shrubbery , and there was a unpleasant smell that lingered . Rotting corpse's . I made sure I didn't stand on one . I did hope there was another person out there . I wouldn't be on my own , even if it was a boy , he could still be my friend .

well do you like it . Next chapter gets much better . I promise . I'm typing it up now so ..... please review . I want about 15 reviews .


End file.
